


How Much

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Fantasy, dominant!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey play out one of Mickey's fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGallavichGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/gifts).



> Written for a fantasyfic! prompt from thatgallavichgirl on Tumblr, that took waaay to long for me to write and turned into a lot more hardcore sex than I had initially intended it to be! Just imagine this set in a happy alternative reality where Mickey's dad never walked in on them and their relationship was allowed to progress normally.

**How Much?**

Ian got up and turned the TV off. He looked at Mickey with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Really?_ ”

“What?” Mickey said defensively.

“Out of all the movies on Netflix you could have picked, you chose that one?”

“Come on, Gallagher. You know you liked it...”

Ian shook his head but Mickey could see that he was smiling. “Okay... _maybe_ the guy was kinda hot... but the plot was _horrible!_ ”

“Well at least is was better than that Magic Mike shit you dragged me to.”

Ian started laughing. “You didn't like watching those guys dancing around half naked?”

“Nah, it was bullshit. Strippers are bullshit. They're just a fucking tease.”

“So a movie about a gay prostitute that murders his johns is better?”

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, man. It was my turn to pick the movie. You didn't hear me complaining when you picked 127 Hours.”

“That's because you like James Franco just as much as I do,” Ian said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah but it was disgusting! He cut off his fucking arm!”

“It was still better than what we just watched,” Ian called back as he collected the empty bottles and walked to the kitchen.

Mickey picked up the empty pizza box and followed him. “Well, I don't give a shit what you think. I liked it.” He folded the box and shoved it into the garbage can.

“But it was so unrealistic! Why would those hot guys even need to pick up a hooker in the first place? They could just go to a bar and have anyone they wanted.”

“It's not about that, Gallagher. Being with a hooker ain't about sex.”

Ian barked out a laugh as he went to their bedroom. “I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one, Mick.”

Ian was already in bed and stripped down to his boxers when Mickey got into the room. Mickey smiled. “'Kay, so maybe it has a little to do with sex, but that's not all.”

Ian looked at Mickey with his eyebrows knit together. “And you'd know this from experience?”

Mickey blushed as he got into bed beside the redhead. Ian looked even more concerned by the fact that Mickey hadn't answered his question.

“You've been with a hooker?!” he demanded, sitting up and leaning towards Mickey.

The older boy put up his hand and held Ian back. “No!” Mickey said, exasperated. “I haven't been with a hooker.” Mickey dropped his hand and leaned back onto his pillow. “Can we just go to sleep?”

Ian turned the lamp off, but Mickey just knew their talk wasn't over. Even in the dark, he could feel Ian watching him, studying his face.

“What are you not telling me?”

Mickey sighed. “Nothing, Gallagher.”

“I don't believe you,” he said, leaning on one elbow and turning Mickey's face so that they were looking at each other. “Tell me.”

Mickey closed his eyes in one last, futile attempt to end the conversation.

“I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other...” Ian muttered.

Leave it to Gallagher to guilt him like that. 

“We don't,” he said, opening his eyes. He brought his hand up and laid it over Ian's. “I'm not lying; I've never been with a hooker... but I've always wanted to.”

The hurt look on Ian's face morphed into one of confusion. 

“What? Why?”

“Does it matter? Not like it's ever gonna happen.” He and Ian were together—had been for years now. They didn't sleep with other people.

“Alright, but can you at least tell me why you'd want to pay for sex when you can get it for free?”

Mickey huffed out a breath. “Like I said, it's not just about the sex. You're paying someone to be completely there for _you—_ your pleasure, your satisfaction, your cares, your happiness. You don't have to please them or make them happy.” He sat up and shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard. “You don't have to worry about their fucking emotional needs or demands. You can give or take what you want without doing anything in return. You can be entirely selfish. You can be as aggressive or lazy as you want to be, and nobody will get upset. They'll always be aroused, and you aren't responsible for them in any way. They are entirely focused on you. You're the center of the world. And maybe it's all done for money and it's all an act, but it doesn't matter. Dunno... it's always been something I've wanted to try.”

Ian was stunned into silence.

“Say something,” Mickey pressed.

Ian cleared his throat. “Sorry. I think that might have been the most I've ever heard you say at once.”

“Shut up,” Mickey said, shoving Ian's shoulder. 

“You've thought about this a lot, huh?”

“Don't you think about your fantasies a lot?”

“I guess...” 

Ian shifted so that he was sitting right beside Mickey. He was embarrassed about his confession and refused to look up at the redhead.

After a few minutes of silence while they just sat there in the dark, Ian bumped the older boy with his knee. “So let's do it.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“A prostitute,” Ian said, as if that cleared up everything.

Mickey's jaw dropped. “We're not getting a prostitute together!” 

“That's not what I meant, Mick. If you've always wondered what it would be like to fuck a prostitute, let's do it. I'll pretend to be a hooker for you.”

Mickey laughed. “Your shitty role-playing isn't what I want, Gallagher. I wanna be able to do whatever the fuck I want, as hard as I want, no limits. You pretending to be a slut isn't gonna cut it.”

Ian sat up straight, and put his hands on his knees. Mickey could practically see his brain working. “Okay. So we'll make it _real,_ ” he said with a grin.

“What do you have in mind...?”

~ ~ ~

It was late and had started drizzling. Mickey slowly drove down the dark street that he knew was notorious for hustlers. He ignored the few boys who came up to the car until he saw the one he was looking for. He was wearing a dark hoodie and leaning against a lamppost. The guy walked to the car once Mickey rolled down the passenger side window.

He leaned against the car and ducked his head down. Mickey was able to see the freckles on his pale skin once he was closer.

“You like what you see?” Ian asked, flashing Mickey a lascivious grin.

Mickey licked his lip and nodded. “How much?”

“That depends on what you want, baby.”

Mickey frowned. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do yet, and they definitely hadn't planned a dialogue out. The whole getting-a-car-and-picking-Ian-up-at-a-street-corner thing had had him a little preoccupied.

Ian must have seen the worry on his face because he quickly changed tactics. “Hundred bucks an hour.”

Mickey unlocked the door. “Get in.”

~ ~ ~

Mickey drove to a shitty by-the-hour motel and got a room. Ian followed him to the second floor and hung back while Mickey nervously fumbled with the key. The door finally opened and swung back harder than Mickey had intended, slamming into the wall. He flicked the light switch on. The room may not have been stylish, but it would serve its purpose.

Ian stepped in and sat on the bed in the middle of the room. Mickey shut the door and locked it.

“So. What's your name?” Ian started, his lame attempt at making the situation less weird. Mickey was sort of grateful but would never admit it. It gave him some more time to think about what he wanted to do. Of course Mickey had thought about this moment a lot, but it was always with some faceless prostitute, not his redheaded boyfriend. But, then again, Ian had told him he had to treat him like he _was_ a random hustler if the fantasy was going to play out properly.

“Mickey. You?”

“You can call me Johnny.” Mickey raised his eyebrow at Gallagher but the kid seemed committed to his choice. He was seriously doing this...

“Okay, _Johnny_. Get on your knees.”

Mickey leaned back against the motel room door. He'd been excited from the start, his dick so hard at the prospect of what he would be able to do with Ian that it was getting too tight in his jeans.

Ian stepped towards Mickey who was now palming himself through his pants. They stood only inches apart and Mickey was sure Ian was going to kiss him, but the redhead got down on his knees instead. He looked up at Mickey, waiting for a cue. 

“You know what to do,” Mickey told him.

Ian grinned and popped open the button of Mickey's jeans. He drew down Mickey's zipper and pulled his pants down a bit to allow better access. He had a hungry look on his face and Mickey licked his lips in anticipation. 

Ian pulled Mickey's hard dick out through his boxers and didn't waste any time taking it into his mouth. Mickey reveled in the warmth and wetness of Gallagher's mouth. Ian sucked him like there was no tomorrow. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's short red hair. 

“Ugh, yeah Gallagher, just like that,” he groaned.

Ian leaned back and let Mickey's dick fall out of his mouth. “Mickey, my name is Johnny. You have to take this seriously,” he chastised.

Mickey nodded and Gallagher went back to blowing him. If Ian wanted Mickey to really treat him like a whore, then that was exactly what Mickey would do. He grabbed the sides of Ian's head with both hands and started fucking into the redhead's mouth, pushing himself in further than Ian would normally take him. 

“Yeah, you like that, you dirty slut? You like my cock in your mouth?”

Ian smiled around Mickey's dick for a second and then went back to work, adding a stroking motion with his hand to the deep-throating.

Mickey soon reached the point where he would normally warn Ian he was about to cum. He thought about pulling out and cumming on Ian's face but decided that if it had been anyone other than his boyfriend blowing him, he wouldn't give a shit. Instead, he fucked deeper into Ian's mouth. 

His thrusts became more erratic as he got closer and closer. He made one final thrust and shot his load into the back of Ian's throat. He felt Ian begin to gag but he held the boy's head fixed in place and didn't let him go until he was done spewing into him. Ian was forced to swallow all of Mickey's load.

When Mickey finally released him, he felt a pang of guilt when Ian went into a coughing fit. He'd gotten lost in the moment and hadn't meant to choke him.

“Are you o—“ he began asking, but Ian cut him off.

“I'm fine,” he said, between coughs. “Fine.”

“We can stop if you—”

“Mick, I said I'm fine.”

Ian moved backwards and sat on the motel bed until he caught his breath. Mickey watched him and subconsciously chewed on his bottom lip.

“Take your clothes off,” he instructed.

Mickey still stood rooted in the same exact spot, fully clothed, and leaning back against the door. He watched as Ian undressed himself. The redhead took his hoodie off first, and when he lifted it, his shirt rode up just enough to reveal his rock-hard abs. Mickey's dick began to stiffen again in appreciation. He'd never had a problem going multiple rounds, and Ian was providing the perfect stimulation.

Ian's shirt quickly joined his sweater in the pile forming on the floor. Next, he kicked off his sneakers and socks, and stood to unbuckle his belt. He turned around and pulled his pants and boxers down together with his back to Mickey, giving him the perfect view. 

“Don't turn around,” he said to the redhead. Mickey took his own clothes off as he looked over Ian's naked form in front of him. Every inch of his body was a turn-on to Mickey, from his skin to his muscles to the curve of his hips and the perfect shape of his ass. Mickey was ready to dominate that ass.

He stepped towards Ian and pushed him down so that his face was flat against the bed. Mickey mounted him from behind, his thick thighs on either side of Ian's smaller frame, and pressed up behind him until his hard dick lay right between Ian's cheeks. He spread Ian's legs apart and watched as his dick penetrated the younger boy's entrance. 

Ian let out a small whine as Mickey entered him raw. His dick was still wet from the blowjob but it wasn't much in terms of lubrication. Mickey was impressed that Ian took him so easily, especially when things were usually the other way around.

He kept his hands on Ian's ass while he fucked him, the redhead's tight ass squeezing around Mickey's dick in turn.

“I'm gonna fuck you like the whore you are,” Mickey grunted as he went faster, his thrusts going deeper and deeper into Ian until the younger boy was panting.

“Tell me how much you love my cock inside you,” he ordered.

“I love it,” Ian moaned. “I love it when you fuck me. Don't stop,” he begged.

Mickey leaned forward and used the weight of his body to press Ian flat onto the bed. He picked up the speed until he was ramming into Ian, whose groans were muffled by the mattress. The brutal assault continued until Mickey was close to his second orgasm.

He slapped Ian's ass with his open palm. It surprised Ian because the younger boy let out a sharp shout.

“You like that?” Mickey pressed. He slapped the other cheek with a hard thrust that elicited another small yell from Ian.

“Yes!” came a muffled cry. “More...”

Mickey reached forward and wrapped his hands around Ian's throat. He pulled the redhead up so that Ian was forced to arch his back in an impossible angle to keep from choking. All the while Mickey maintained his pace and vigorously fucked Ian. 

Now that his hands weren't being crushed beside him, Ian used one hand to brace himself against the bed and moved the other one to his neglected cock. Mickey noticed the motion and new that the redhead wouldn't be far from cumming.

“You want me to cum in your dirty little ass?” he asked.

Ian tried to answer but couldn't get any sound out. Mickey eased his hold on Ian's throat just enough to allow him to speak. “Please, please come... inside me,” he croaked. 

It was all the invitation Mickey needed. With one final thrust he came violently into Ian's sweet hole. A few strokes later and Ian was jizzing too, all over himself and the bed. Mickey pulled his dick out and watched Ian's hole shrink back as Mickey's semen slowly dribbled out. 

“You look fucking hot with my cum in your ass,” as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

When he was done, Mickey walked back into the room to get dressed. He pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket and pulled out some bills. He tossed the five twenties onto the bed where Ian was still lying down.

“I'm sure you can find your own way back to your corner, _Johnny.”_

_~ ~ ~_

“You really enjoyed it?” he asked Ian. He was still worried that he'd gone too far.

“I wouldn't lie, Mick. Knowing that it was making you happy made me happy.”

Mickey pulled him closer. “Really?”

“Yes, for the hundredth time, I liked it. Plus, I got a hundred dollars out of it,” Ian said with a grin.

“You're not keeping that!” Mickey said, eyes wide.

“Oh yes I am!” Ian countered. “I earned it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be a series, so if you enjoyed it, leave some suggestions on what Ian's fantasy would be!


End file.
